Ukita Sasayaki
Ukita Sasayaki was created for Enuma Elish II by Hana. Character Sheet Name: Ukita Sasayaki, stage name Kaiteki Yume ("pleasant dream") Age: '''(Waiting on a reply from Bob) '''Gender: Female Sexual Preference: Straight Personality: Usually an upbeat, cheery girl, Ukita-san really doesn't show her true face to many people...or does she? It's hard to tell with a girl who had her breakout playing a scarred, evil supporting character on a popular TV drama, and then went on to have a number of sweet-faced CM spots, before taking on a naive pants role as a boy in a one-shot drama, among other roles. Each of the characters she portrays is different, even when they are the same "type," a testament to her acting skills. Her good-natured attitude and eagerness to please have been called into question. Some malcontents believe it's all just another act, though Yume's fans insist that the genial demeanor she displays in interviews is her true personality. It really is hard to tell, because Sasayaki is a method actor. When she takes a role (or even practices one), she becomes the character. She lives, breathes, eats, and thinks the character, less analyzing their motivation and more relying on instincts and the things she's observed from the people around her. You would think that with her recent success in the industry, she would be attending a special school, if not foregoing high school altogether...So why is a girl like her here? Appearance: Kaiteki Yume's three sizes, found in any number of entertainment gossip rags: 85cm, 62.7cm, 81.5cm A chameleon in film, Sasayaki's hair changes color with her whim or the need of the role, but she typically keeps it in a sleek and short layered cut that's bleached to a chestnut brown. It's a versatile cut, really; one that lends itself to many different looks depending on how it's styled. Usually, it's parted evenly over her left eye, and straightened into a smooth, sophisticated 'do. She's rarely seen without her makeup, even if it's a touch of gloss and a hint of eyeshadow to bring out her naturally brown eyes (Or...whatever color contacts she happens to be wearing that day). A girl's got to take care of her skin and present her best face, especially when she's a rising star! Her makeup skills are pretty good, and she uses colors that highlight her features, rather than being garish, so she pretty much achieves the goal of looking like she doesn't actually have any makeup on, unless you look reaaaaaal close. Outside of her school uniform, she tends to wear stylish clothes, alternately opting for well-fitting jeans or slacks that make her legs look longer, or dresses that give her a feminine (but not cutesy) look. She is always well-accessorized, and has a bit of a fetish for shoes, it seems. To the untrained eye, she never wears the same pair twice. (Of course, she DOES wear the same pair more than once, but she easily has enough pairs of shoes to go a full month without re-wearing any.) As for identifying marks, anyone who keeps up with such things would know that although she's had temporary tattoos done for a PV, and scar makeup for her breakout drama role, the only real identifying mark she has is a small mole under her left eye, covered by her lower lashes. Hobbies: '''People watching, acting, trying new foods, playing tennis '''Pet Peeves: People who are unnecessarily mean to her, people who dis her acting skills, overbearing directors (or other authority), a certain unnamed personage in the entertainment industry, bullies, crying Category:Characters Category:Hana's Characters